


Transcendental Experience

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Stiles has been behaving strangely and the pack is becoming alarmed so Scott takes Derek with him to investigate and finds Stiles has emerged from the cocoon at last.





	

Derek didn’t know Stiles well enough to recognize that he was acting ‘off’ during Thanksgiving dinner, but Scott clued him in. Frankly, the lack of chatter was a relief to Derek. Still, if Stiles was upset about something and Derek was going to be his ‘friend’ than he’d have to at least pretend to care.

“It’s a girl,” Derek decided.

“No, I don’t think,” Scott shook his head, but Stiles had gone stiff and his heartbeat had accelerated, “Wait, is it a girl?”

“What? N-no,” Stiles stammered.

“He’s drenched in perfume,” Derek replied with a snort, “Clearly he hooked up with someone on the way over here and is mooning over her.“

“His _father_ is sitting right here,” John Stilinski grumbled.

“I didn’t hook up with- wait, _drenched_?” Stiles asked with narrowed eyes.

“It’s not what you think,” Scott insisted, “That’s his mom’s perfume.”

“I wear it during holidays because I _miss her_ ,” Stiles snapped, then stood up and stormed away from the table.

All eyes were on Derek who was scowling after Stiles as he stepped out the door to stand on Melissa’s back porch. He stuffed his hands in his pockets so Scott got up to fetch his jacket, but it was John who went out to comfort him. He coaxed Stiles into his coat and put an arm around his son’s shoulders. Derek shamelessly eavesdropped but they weren’t doing any talking, just staring off into the chill night together. Eventually John clapped Stiles on the shoulder and they both came inside again. Dinner resumed without further comment and soon everyone was joking and smiling again.

Everyone except Stiles.

XXX

Stiles didn’t return for Christmas break. He told them he was deep in a project and wanted extra time to finish it, but he promised that he was going to show up for New Years.

When he didn’t show for New Years either, but this time neglected to return any calls and only communicated briefly by text, his friends began to worry. Even Derek was concerned, but with the major holidays behind them he could skip out on most contact without drawing too much attention to himself. However, his failure to return home after the school year ended brought everyone up short. Stiles had excuses, of course. He told them that he was taking summer classes. If his behavior hadn’t been odd prior they might have gone with that answer and left him be, but they knew something was up so action was required.

Scott was convinced that Stiles was partying hard having tasted the wild side of college life and didn’t want to stop. His father was worried he’d gotten mixed up with drugs and alcohol. Melissa was fearful of the condition his mother had suffered. Derek’s concerns ran a bit darker. He worried that some other pack had realized Stiles was quite possibly an emissary and were coercing him into staying away from his alpha.

Since leaving Beacon Hills was difficult for the Sherriff and Melissa it fell to Scott and Derek to visit him in Nevada. Derek wouldn’t let Scott drive his Camaro so he had to drive the whole way, which was why he was tired and cranky when the finally arrived at ITT Tech. Derek stopped at the schools café for some tea and by the time he’d rejoined Scott he was frustrated and annoyed.

“I don’t know Stiles’ real name,” Scott huffed, “I asked by last name but they told me he’s not living on campus and they _won’t_ give me his address.”

“You not knowing his first name probably contributed to them not trusting you,” Derek pointed out.

“Thanks for that,” Scott frowned, “Let’s just find him on campus, okay?”

“It’s hot. He’ll be inside.”

Scott nodded and they headed into the café again to ask around. After nearly an hour of searching all the communal areas and asking after a “Stiles” and showing off his picture Derek and Scott were both completely baffled. When he mentioned Stiles and showed his picture people got downright irritable with them. A few actually gave him looks of disgust and one of them told Scott to go fuck himself.

“I don’t think he still goes here,” Derek told him, “With the way everyone’s reacting I’m thinking he made a Stiles of himself.”

“Could you not joke right now?” Scott snapped, “I’m really worried.”

“Whose joking,” Derek grumbled, “You know what he’s like.”

A few people had gathered around a security guard and were pointing at Scott and Derek so the older werewolf squared his shoulders and planted on a smile as he headed over.

“Hi,” Derek smiled, “We’re really concerned about our friend, have you seen him? He goes by his nickname Stiles, is about your height and-“

“You’re going to have to leave,” The guard stated, “You’re upsetting the students.”

“We’re _looking_ for a student,” Scott insisted, “Please, sir, we’re _really_ worried about him.”

Derek caught a whiff of the same perfume from Thanksgiving and glanced around curiously. He didn’t see Stiles, but a moment later his scent was obvious. Wherever he was, he was headed towards them.

“Somehow I doubt that,” The man stated coldly, “Leave now or I’ll-“

“We’re going,” Derek stated, grabbing Scott’s shirt and hauling him away.

“Derek!” Scott argued, “He could be in serious trouble!”

“He’s nearby, I can smell him,” Derek stated softly.

“Oh!” Scott stopped resisting and followed Derek towards the parking lot, “HE’s here?”

“No, but he’ll be returning here since it’s the end of the day and this is the closest parking lot, which means...”

“His jeep!” Scott cheered at the sight of the jeep parked not far away, “This is fantastic! Oh, wow. It still smells like his mom’s perfume. HE really _isn’t_ okay if he’s still spraying it around him like this.”

“He…” Derek started, but then paused as Stiles’ scent picked up.

Derek looked around himself curiously but none of the students or faculty even resembled Stiles. A young woman approached the jeep, fishing around in her purse for something while muttering in frustration. Scott’s eyes were getting wider and wider and it only took a moment later for Derek to recognize Stiles’ gait before she looked up triumphantly with keys in hand.

“Ah hah! Found you! Man, these things really are bottomless pi-“ Stiles went still, alarmingly high voice squeaking off as he stared at them in horror, “Scott.”

Before them stood Stiles, but she was much changed. Her cheeks were more round as if a healthy layer of baby fat had grown in. Her lips were tinted pink with a bit of blush and eye shadow to finish it off. False lashes framed wide eyes that darted back and forth between Scott and Derek while she began to breathe faster. Her body was still very much the same, but he could already see where the hormones he could smell on her were starting to alter her form. Derek put a hand out in concern, catching her shoulder in case she fainted. He knew how Stiles’ panic attacks could come on suddenly and leave her completely wrecked.

“Stiles!” Someone shouted, and the group who had ratted them out to security caught up, glaring at Scott and Derek, “Get your hands _off_ her!”

“We were trying to find you to warn you. These guys were looking for you and _totally_ misgendering you! C’mon, we’ll get campus security and-“

“It’s fine,” Stiles breathed, taking in a shaky breath with a bit more control, “Thanks, but they’re friends of mine.”

“Friends?” The young woman asked, “Who don’t know _who you are_?”

“Yeah,” Stiles scuffed a healed toe on the ground, “I’m not out yet. Well… I _wasn’t.”_

“Stiles you’re…” Scott stammered.

“A woman,” Derek finished, “And an attractive one at that.”

“Wha-?” Scott asked, glancing between Stiles and Derek with a look of betrayal on his face, “But… but…”

“You live off campus?” Derek asked, “We were trying to find you but we couldn’t get any information on where you were and you have barely been answering your phone.”

“Um…” Stiles shifted, “Well… as you can see…”

“You’ve got boobies,” Scott stammered, putting a hand out slowly with a look of fear on his face.

Derek shoved his hand down before Scott did something they’d all regret, “Scott. Get hold of yourself. Stiles, is there somewhere we can talk? Privately? Perhaps over coffee?”

“Um, sure, we could go back to the café and-“ Stiles bit her lip and Derek’s pants became painfully tight.

“Without Scott around?”

“What?” Stiles stammered, eyes a bit misty as she blinked rapidly to avoid crying.

“Dude?!” Scott was giving Derek a horrified look now, “That’s _Stiles_!”

“I noticed,” Derek replied, “How about dinner?”

“Dinner?” Stiles asked, perfect eyebrows dropping.

“Yes, dinner,” Derek smiled warmly, “My treat.”

“Dude, you _stink_?” Scott hissed at Derek, jerking on his arm frantically.

“Shut up, Scott. How about it, Stiles? Is it still Stiles?” Derek gave her his sweetest smile, going for sincere concern and hopeful happiness.

Stiles melted a bit and laughed, “Wait a second, Eyebrows. Are you actually asking me out?”

“You’ve had quite the fright,” Derek put his elbow out in offer, “I think dinner is the least I could do.”

“ _T-chaser_ ,” One of the people beside Stiles hissed.

“Your assuming I’m interested in her for _that_ reason,” Derek replied, “I’m not.”

“Okay, so why are you, big guy?” Stiles folded her arms and shifted her hips provocatively.

“Because you’re beautiful, a friend, and know… certain things about me already. Which means I don’t have to keep them from you or worry about your motives.”

“Wait…” One of Stiles’ new friends leaned over, “Is he…?”

“Aren’t you the one who told me that’s a rude question?” Stiles chided, “Okay, Derek. Dinner.”

“Fantastic,” Derek took Stiles’ arm and led him past his jeep, “We’ll take the Camaro. Scott can mind your jeep for a bit, right Scott?”

“Dude…” Scott stammered as Stiles tossed the keys over her shoulder at him. Scott caught them effortlessly.

“Not dude,” Stiles corrected with a wink over her shoulder, “Dud _ette_.”

 

I kinda had more to go with, but this felt like a decent ending. I originally had Stiles going through top surgery and make-up tutorials with Lydia and bonding with the pack as a woman and stuff but it just didn't make the cut. IDK, if anyone's interested let me know. 


End file.
